


Charlie and Company

by BelaCinderella



Series: Kingsman Things [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie and Company

“Babe, what is that?”

“What is what?”

“That box you’re carrying.”

Charlie set the box down on the kitchen counter and looked at Eggsy, “it’s a surprise.”

“I hate your surprises.”

“Oh really? The macarons on your birthday? The gift card to the spa?”

“Ok, not all your surprises. But the surprises you call ‘surprises’ are usually terrible.”

Charlie frowned, “well this a surprise I had to bring home.”

“Well, what is it?”

“I said it’s a surprise. Not very surprising if I tell you what it is, is it?”

Eggsy frowned now. 

“Oh for God’s sake, close your eyes,” Charlie said.

Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you’ll like it.”

“Really? The way I liked the surprise-”

“Oh hush. You’re always complaining but you haven’t anything to complain about. Most people would love being surprised all the time.”

“No, they don’t. What kind of weirdos do you hang out with?”

“Shh shh shh” Charlie said quietly.

“Who are you shushing? Me or the surprise?” Eggsy said sharply.

“Both of you.”

“I don’t want a surprise you need to shush, Charlie!”

“Will you relax, you’re frightening him.”

“Charlie, I swear-” Eggsy was cut off as Charlie placed something small and warm in his lap. It stretched and dug it’s-

“Claws? Charlie, does this surprise have claws?”

“Open your eyes, love,” Charlie said happily.

Sitting in Eggsy’s lap was a tiny white and brown kitten, blinking up at him blearily.

“Charlie, I-”

“Let me explain. I was down near Trafalgar and there were these kids with a box of kittens, it said $5, and I thought about that movie you love, with the little orange cat in New York?”

“Oliver and Company, yeah?”

“Well I thought about how you cry every time and sometimes so do I, and I couldn’t leave him there, could I?”

“London does have a lot of strays,” Eggsy murmured.

“Exactly! So I scooped him up. He was the last one in the box, so I got the box too, handy for the tube. And now we have a kitten.”

“What about the dogs?”

“We’ll just socialize them. Come on, Eggsy, we have to keep him. The pound would kill him.”

“Well it’s usually kittens that get adopted since people think they’re ‘cuter’ than adult cats, but… ok, we can keep him.”

As Charlie bent down to kiss Eggsy, the kitten mewed.

“See, love? He wants to be here!” Charlie laughed.

“Well, I guess this means we need to go get cat food and a litter box.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it when authors promise you a lot of stuff, and only sporadically deliver the goods? Then follow me on [tumblr!](dilf-enthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
